After Countdown
by crysblaz
Summary: What happened after the Countdown to Destruction for the Space Rangers?
1. Chapter 1

In my story Karone's natural hair color is blonde with tiny blue streaks, and she was kidnapped when she was 7 years old which in the story is 10 years later.

Zhane was mentioned but he didn't wake up. This is set in the final scenes of 'Countdown to Destruction'.

On the Dark Fortress, Andros was involved in a severe battle with

Astronema. She was about to deliver the final blow to her brother. He

picked up his Spiral Saber and blocked her shot. It reflected and hit

her. She dropped to the ground, still.

"Karone? No!" Andros went to his sister's side. She had no pulse, and

wasn't breathing.

Ecliptor chose that moment to walk in. "Astronema! My sweet princess,

you were like a daughter to me." He turned towards the Red Ranger in

hate. "You will pay for this!"

Andros fought with Ecliptor, the agony of losing his sister giving him

strength.

"Andros, you must destroy my energy tube!" Zordon commanded.

Andros brought his Saber down on the tube. It shattered, sending a

Brilliant white light out into the universe. On the Dark Fortress Ecliptor turned to dust. On Triforia, all the evil beings were turned to dust except Zedd and Rita. They were turned into ordinary humans. On Aquitar, the same happened with Divatox. On Earth, the Quantrons vanished and the Rangers were demorphed. They all looked around in wonder.

In the midst of the congratulations from the people of Angel Grove, Cassie pulled Ashley over to the side.

"Any word?" she asked.

Ashley shook her head sadly. "I don't think he's coming back."

Just then the Dark Fortress started to land on Earth. Everyone looked in shock as the plank extended. Andros walked down, carrying a still Astronema in

his arms. He set her down with her head in his lap and rocks her back and forth, tears streaming down his face. The rangers gather around them.

"I killed her," Andros mumbled, "I killed her. No! She isn't dead! She can't be. I couldn't have killed her. She can't be dead." Andros said, and the rangers looked on with sympathy, while the citizens of Angel Grove stood in confusion and watched.

"Why is he crying over the enemy?" some people asked

"Why did he bring her down here?" other people asked.

"What is going on?" more people asked.

Andros looked up at Ashley and asked, "Why? Why did this have to happen now?"

Ashley shook her head softly and said, "I don't know why. I don't know why she was kidnapped, why she turned out to be your enemy, or why this had to happen. But I do know everything is done for a reason. Maybe it's to teach us not to take our lives for granted."

"But why her? Why couldn't it have been me instead?" Andros asked. He continues to sob for a few minutes then he looked up at the sky as if speaking to someone higher than him, like a god. "Why? Why did it have to be like this? Why did it have to be her? She deserved to live. Let Karone Live! Please don't take her!" He yelled.

TJ who was standing by walked up to him.

"Andros, it's over. She's gone." TJ told him sadly.

"No it isn't." Andros yelled at TJ. "I won't give up! She wouldn't give up on me."

Now more of the citizens of Angel Grove were becoming uncomfortable and still confused. One rude man shouted at the rangers. "What is going on here? Why is he crying? Because he killed the enemy? That is the point of war."

Andros heard the remark and was trying to calm himself down but his fists were clenched tightly into fists. He walked over to the man and looked him in the eye, with a fierceness that scared the man. "You have no idea what war is. War is watching your planet destroyed and not being able to do a thing to help because your friend, who sacrificed his life to save yours, is in cryogenic- status and may never wake up. War is seeing your teammates killed in front of your eyes. WAR is having to leave your family to save yourself. You haven't seen war. This invasion was a paper cut compared to what happened to my planet. Do know the reason why I was crying? How would you react if by trying to stay alive you had to killed your sister?" Andros yelled at the man. All the citizens of Angel Grove stood in shock.

TJ and Carlos saw Andros was about to loose control so they went and pulled him away from the man, who scurried off very fast.

While Andros was yelling and screaming at the man Karone seemed to be transforming. The red hair turned blonde with tiny blue streaks, and the implant disappeared, leaving no scar. The body suit of tubes vanished leaving her warrior outfit, which consisted of slick black leather and silver armor. She sat up in confusion, but then she saw her brother and friends.

"Andros!" Karone jumped up and ran to her brother to hug him.

"Karone." Andros said softly as he hugged her tightly.

"Um… Andros you know I love you but I got to breathe!" Karone gasped.

"Sorry." Andros muttered but still hugged her but not as hard. When they separated Karone looked around and then up at Andros questionably.

"Andros, what are we doing on Earth? Shouldn't we be in the Mega ship? What's going on?" she asked.

"You don't remember. Try really hard. You have to remember by yourself." Andros said.

Karone closed her eyes to try to remember. "I remember going to the Dark Fortress to try to stop the Asteroid. There was a noise behind me. I turned and I saw Ecliptor. But it wasn't Ecliptor; he had metal implants on him. He called me Astronema. I asked him what they did to him and he said the same that was to be done to me…" Karone stopped, and opened her eyes as realization hit her. "No. No that couldn't have happened to me. Andros, please tell me it isn't true." She asked, as she looked to her brother with tears in her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Karone," Andros said.

"I hurt more people didn't I." She asked, but then corrected her self. "What am I talking about. Of course I hurt people that's what Astronema did. But then again what am I saying, I am Astronema. Well maybe our personalities are completely different, and so are our hairstyles. And my clothing tastes are a lot better than hers are but…" Karone trailed off as she saw the rangers, and all the citizens of Angel Grove staring at her. "What? So I start to babble when I get upset."

Ashley ran over to Karone and hugged her. "Oh man have I missed you so much!" Ashley said to Karone. "We have a lot of gossip to catch up on, girl." She continued with a smile.

"I can't wait." Karone said with a smile. Just then Cassie, TJ, and Carlos came over to Karone and hugged her.

"Karone you look great." Carlos said

"Yeah. And you still have us five, annoying friends to put up with." TJ said with a smile.

"Yeah girl. But what's with the hair?" Cassie asked.

"This is my natural hair color. Just like that is Andros'" Karone said a she pointed to her brother. "You don't like it? Well I can change it. What color: red, blue, blonde, brown, black, purple, or green? What do you think?" Karone asked and when she said the color her hair changed that color.

"How did you do that? You still have magic left?" Carlos asked awed.

"Not much. I can change my appearance and that's about it. That stupid old block of Lava, Dark Specter took most of it away. What a minute what happened to Dark Specter?" Karone asked.

"Darkonda killed Dark Specter and himself. Also Zordon sacrificed himself, and destroyed all evil in the universe." Andros said quietly not knowing how she would react. And her reaction surprised him…

She laughed, and jumped up and down in a little girl manner, singing "I'm free, I'm free I'm free, free, free!" Karone sang.

"I can't believe it. No more torture. No more murder, and no more ASTRONEMA! I can finally be my self and I can finally be with you guys, and not have to worry." Karone said and then hugged her friends.

The rangers all laughed at her cheerful attitude. Just then there was a white teleportation light. As soon as the light dimmed the rangers saw Alpha 6 standing there.

"Over here Alpha!" TJ said while waving his arms to signal him.

Alpha walked over to the rangers and Karone.

"Alpha!" Karone said and hugged him. "It's so good to see you."

"You to Karone." Alpha said.

"What brings you down to Earth's surface Alpha?" Carlos asked.

"I wanted to see Karone and make sure you guys are okay." Alpha replied.

"Guys, uh…why are all these people staring at us?" Karone asked. "There not staring at me are they?" she continued self-consciously.

"Well I guess we should introduce you, Alpha and Andros. They don't know who you are." Cassie said to Karone.

They all turned to the citizens of Angel Grove.

"People of Angel Grove. You already know the latest generation of Earth Power Rangers. I am Andros of KO-35, the leader and the Red Ranger. This is Alpha 6, our volunteered helper, and my sister Karone, she will also be the Purple Space Ranger." Andros said.

"What?" Karone asked shocked.

"We were both destined to be rangers as kids. You were going to be purple or yellow. But yellow never really was your color." Andros said with a smile. He reached into a pocket of his uniform and pulled out a morpher and communicator, and he handed them to Karone.

Karone shook her head, and pushed them back at Andros. "I can't take them. Look at the pain I've caused. Look at the people I hurt. A power ranger is supposed to help people, not hurt them. Lets face it I'm still the enemy. No matter how you look at it. I may not want to hurt people now, but I have in the past." Karone said with tears streaming down her face. She looked around. "Look at these people. See what I've done to them. They can't forgive me. I can't forgive myself. So you will have to find yourself another purple ranger, because I don't deserve the honor. I lost the honor when I was kidnapped 10 years ago. You and your teammates trusted me, and when I tried to help you it turned out to hurt you worse." Karone said with tears.

"Karone it wasn't your fault you were kidnapped, and it wasn't your fault you were raised by evil." Andros said.

"True. But even though I wanted to be a Power Ranger when I was little, I was told they killed my family. My life might not be the way it was planned to be but I had a wonderful childhood. I had everything I could dream of: a place to live, food, clothes, someone to play with, someone to do things with me, some one to teach me how to live a great life. Ecliptor taught me everything he knew. He wasn't evil he was loyal. He tried to hurt you because he thought you would hurt me. He was my only friend for a long time. He showed me how to love, how to protect myself, and how to care that you were my brother. He made me realize that you were telling the truth and how to accept it. He might have worked for Dark Specter but he was NOT a cold-blooded killer. He was the sweetest, most loving person I could have asked to raise me. Dark Specter was the one to erase all kindness in me. " Karone said to her brother. "I would love the chance to make up for my mistakes but I don't know how to do that."

"If you take the morpher from your brother then you will have the chance you wish for." A deep voice said. Everyone looked around and people backed away from the black and green creature that was standing near them. "Do not worry. I mean you no harm." The creature said.

As the people parted the rangers saw who the creature was. It was Ecliptor.

As Karone saw him she smiled.

"Ecliptor." She said softly.

"Yes my princess. It is I." Ecliptor said.

"I thought you were killed." Karone said.

"No. Zordon revised me, like you. I was given a second chance. I hope everyone will forgive me, and give me an opportunity to right my wrongs. I apologize to anyone I hurt." Ecliptor said truthfully.

Karone smiled. "I forgive you Ecliptor." She said and gave him a hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Nor would I know what to do either." Ecliptor said.

"Oh! You have to meet some people!" Karone said happily as she and Ecliptor separated. She pulled him over to the Rangers. "Ecliptor, I want you to meet my brother Andros, and his teammates."

"Welcome back Ecliptor. I'm glad to see you without all those implants." Andros said and extended his hand.

"Yes, Red Ranger. As am I." Ecliptor said as he shook Andros' hand.

"It's Andros." Andros said with a smile. Ecliptor nodded with a small smile.

"Karone. You should take your brother's offer, it is they only way to make up for your mistakes. We both have many. If your brother, and his team approve it, I would like to go with you to redeem myself as well." Ecliptor asked.

Andros nodded. "If you are as great as Karone said it would be an honor to have you travel with us." He said.

"Thank you, Andros." Ecliptor said. Then when he looked at the other rangers he saw Alpha. "Alpha, I do hope you will forgive me for threatening to turn you into a million transistor radios." He said.

"It's okay. You weren't yourself." Alpha said.

"Hey guys. How about we go get something to eat. All this fighting made me hungry. Lets go to Mega-ship and get some grub." Cassie said.

"Yeah! Let's go. I'm starving." Karone said. The rangers teleported away.


	2. Chapter 2

This story follows immediately after 'After Destruction'. To completely understand you must read it. At the end the rangers go to the surf spot, and that is where it picks off.

I don't own the PR characters, although I wish I did. Any other character that Saban doesn't own in my stories I do. They are mine. You can use them but PLEASE ask first. That you.

ALL CAPITALS IS EMPHASIZED, _and italicized are thoughts_. Words like this is a dream or vision.

The rangers appeared on the Mega-ship and made a dash for the glider holding bay. Once they all had gotten food, they discussed their problem.

"What are we gonna do? All of Earth knows who we are." TJ said.

"When we go back down there we're gonna be hounded." Cassie said.

"Yeah. I agree." Ashley said.

"We're gonna be hounded day and night." Carlos said.

"Maybe we can hold a press conference and answer their questions now so we can have peace later. What do you think?" Ashley asked.

"That's a great idea." Karone said.

"When can we do it?" TJ asked.

"The soonest we can." Cassie said, "The sooner, the less we'll be pestered."

"I say we do it." Carlos said and the others agreed.

"I'll go make arrangements with NASADA." Andros said as he got up to leave.

"I'll go with you." Ashley said to her boyfriend, as she jumped up and followed him out of the room.

Andros and Ashley reached the bridge of the Mega-ship a few minutes later and went to work.

"DECA contact NASADA." Andros commanded.

"Communications open." DECA, the on-board computer said.

The main viewing screen showed a man about 50. "I'm Commander Norquist, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Commander. I am Andros the Red Ranger, and this is Ashley the Yellow Ranger. We have discussed it and we wish to personally communicate with the media of Earth at one time. I believe the word you use is 'press conference'. We would greatly appreciate it if NASADA would organize it." Andros said in a formal tone

"Sure, when and where?" Norquist asked

"Tomorrow at the NASADA building. Thank you. Astro Mega-ship out." Andros said as he closed communications.

"DECA please tell the other rangers about the press conference.

"Yes Andros." DECA said.

Next Day: NASADA 

There were over a hundred reporters at the NASADA building waiting for the news about the rangers. They all gathered around a large stage that had been set up.  
Soon Commander Norquist came onto the stage followed by the six Power Rangers (they were powered up). The rangers took a seat in the chairs that were provided as the Commander took the microphone first.

"Thank you for coming here today. I'm Commander Norquist. And let me introduce you to the Power Rangers." He said and motioned toward the six brightly colored teens.

The rangers stood up and as one they all shouted, "Power Down!" Seconds later the power rangers were gone and in their place stood six teens. They formed a V-shape with Andros in front, Cassie and Ashley on his sides, and TJ and Carlos beside them. Karone stood away from them. Andros took control of the microphone first.

"Greetings. I'm called Andros. I come from a planet several solar systems away, called KO-35. During the invasion we were forced to reveal who we are to some citizens of Angel Grove. However, we decided to tell all Earth. I am the Red Astro Ranger. And now we will introduce, to your world, the rest of the Astro Rangers." Andros said as he passed the microphone down.

Ashley took the microphone after Andros. "My name is Ashley and I'm the Yellow Astro Ranger." She passed it to Cassie.

"My name is Cassie and I'm the Pink Astro Ranger." Cassie said and then gave the microphone to TJ.

"I'm TJ, and the Blue Astro Ranger." TJ said and gave the microphone to Carlos.

"My name's Carlos, and I'm the Black Astro Ranger." Carlos said and gave the microphone to Karone.

Karone also decided to tell who she used to be, so as the other rangers took their seats she stepped to the center of the stage.

"People of Earth, I'm called Karone. I was born Karone, and lived a few short years as Karone, but most of my life I was called…Astronema." She paused as she heard the gasps in the crowd of reporters. "Yes, I was Astronema. I apologize for any problems I have caused you, but like you I too was a victim. I didn't choose to be evil, it was forced upon me when I was a child. I was taken from my parents, my brother Andros, my friends, and my home. I defected to the ranger's side, several months ago, but I was captured again and made evil with cybernetic implants. I was freed yesterday after the invasion. If anything I did in my past has caused physical harm to anyone please contact Commander Norquist and have him contact me so I can repair the damage I have done. I mean you no harm. Again I apologize. All I ask is that you forgive me for my past." Karone said and then handed the microphone back to her brother.

"Any questions?" Andros asked.

"Is all the evil gone?" one reporter asked.

"As far as we can tell, yes. Our computer has searched the entire universe and found no evil." TJ answered.

"Andros, what's it like to be living on another planet?" another reporter asked.

"It's like a very long vacation. But I have my friends and my sister with me, so it's great." He said with a smile.

"Andros, how do you feel knowing your sister is an evil sorceress?" one person asked.

"Karone's not evil. And I'm just happy to have her back." Andros said with a smile.

"Are any of you dating? And if so who?" A reporter asked

"I'm single." TJ said.

"Ditto." Carlos said.

"Andros and I have been dating for several months now." Ashley said.

"I also am currently single." Cassie said sadly.

"I'm betrothed, however my fiancée is currently healing from a mortal wound." Karone said.

"Karone, what do you plan to do now that you're no longer evil?" A journalist asked.

"I'm now the Purple Astro Ranger, but other than that I don't know. Right now I'm just happy to have my brother and friends back." Karone said with a smile.

The media asked several more questions, until Commander Norquist took control of the microphone again and quieted all the reporters.

"Thank you for coming today. That is all." The commander said and dismissed the press.

The rangers headed back down the steps they came in on. At the bottom they stopped to decide what to do.

"Let's go back to the Mega-ship and relax on the Simudeck." TJ said with a grin.

"Cool." Carlos said and the others agreed, except Ashley and Andros.

"I have a few errands to run and Andros is gonna help." Ashley said and after the others teleported away they went to get her Yellow Jeep Wrangler.

Ashley and Andros hopped in the Jeep and drove toward a friend's house, a friend Ashley hadn't seen in a long time.

They drove for several minutes before Ashley pulled the Jeep to a stop in front of a well-kept white brick house.

When they reached the door Ashley rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. The man who answered the door she recognized as Justin's father.

"Hi Mr. Stewart. Is Justin home?" Ashley asked.

"No Ashley, I'm afraid he's not. One of his friends picked him up an hour ago. They said they were going to the Surf Spot." Mr. Stewart said.

"Thanks." Andros said as he and Ashley ran to the Jeep. They quickly drove to the local teen hangout. When they went inside they immediately saw Justin who was talking to a person they didn't recognize.

"JUSTIN!" Ashley said loudly. And when the person whom attention she was trying to gain saw her they met in the middle in a huge hug.

"Ashley. I missed you guys so much. Where is everybody else?" the young boy in blue asked. And then noticed Andros walk up.

"Well everyone besides Andros and I went back to the Mega-ship. We went by your house and your dad told us you were here. We need to talk to you." Ashley said.

"Sure, come on. I want you to meet someone." Justin said as he dragged the two rangers to the table he was sitting at previously. "Ashley, Andros I'd like you to meet Jason." He said as he introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Ashley said in a cheery voice and a large smile on her face.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Justin asked as he sat down and motioned for his two guests to do the same.

"Well, I wanted to have a Ranger Reunion and Andros is gonna help me. However, I don't know all the other rangers, but you probably know more than we do. Do you think you could help us?" Ashley asked.

"No. But Jason can. He was the original red ranger on Earth." Justin said.

"Great." Ashley said in her excitedly cheery voice.

"It would probably be easiest to contact everyone from the Power Chamber." Jason said.

"What's a Power Chamber?" Andros asked confused.

"The old power ranger's base of operations." Ashley explained.

"What happened to the Power Chamber?" Jason asked shocked.

"Divatox blew it up." Justin said sadly.

"Where is the base of operations now?" Jason asked.

"The Astro Mega-ship." Andros said.

"Well then, let's go there." Jason said as he and the others left the Surf Spot and went to the alley in the back.

"DECA. Four to teleport." Andros said into his communicator.

The four of them vanished in a column of red, yellow, and white light.

They landed on the bridge and saw Alpha running some tests.

"Andros, I am detecting a problem in the healing chamber. Zhane's heartbeat has decreased in the last several minutes." DECA said.

"WHAT?" Andros yelled and punched the closest console to him, which sparked. Ashley laid a comforting hand on Andros' shoulder. After a few minutes he calmed down he looked to DECA. "Sorry DECA, I didn't mean to yell at you." He apologized and then turned his attention to the data pad. Andros turned to Ashley. "I've got to go down there. I'll be back." Andros said and ran to the lift.

"What was that about?" Jason asked.

"His best friend is currently in cryogenic healing. Andros said he was injured two years ago in a battle. Okay lets get busy." Ashley said and headed over to the communication panel.

Ten minutes later, when Andros came back to the bridge, exhausted, he found them sitting in chairs and talking.

"You're done?" he asked.

"Yeah. So how's Zhane?" Ashley asked.

"Fine. I got his condition stabilized. But it will take longer for him to heal now." Andros said sadly.

"We contacted everyone, but not all can make it. So far the only one's coming is Kim, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Kat, and Tommy. We are gonna have it at the park, tomorrow afternoon." Ashley said; Andros nodded. "What are the other's doing?" she asked.

"They're on the Simudeck. TJ talked Cassie and Carlos into some unusual sport. They were hitting this ball with a metal stick." Andros said confused.

"Its called baseball." Ashley explained with a smile. She then turned to Justin and Jason. "Would you like a tour of the Mega-ship?" she asked.

"Sure." They both said excitedly.

Five minutes later they were approaching the Simudeck. "This is the Simudeck. It can simulate any environment." Andros explained. When he walked up to the door it opened. They were in the middle of a baseball field.

"Teej! Cassie! Carlos! Come here!" Ashley yelled to her friends.

When they jogged over to them, they saw Justin they all hugged him. They all chatted for a few minutes.

"Where's Karone?" Andros asked.

"We thought she was with you." Cassie said.

"I thought she was with you." Andros said. He then looked to the camera on the wall. "DECA, where is my sister?" he asked.

"Karone's present location is the healing chamber." DECA said.

"Tell her I would like to speak to her." Andros said.

"She has asked to be left alone." DECA said. "Andros, we are receiving a transmission." She said.

"We'll be on the bridge in two minutes." Andros said as they left the Simudeck.

When they walked onto the bridge Andros started issuing orders. "Open communications." He ordered.

The screen showed a picture of a ranger in gold armor. "Andros. I received a transmission from Phantom. He would have been there but he was needed on Eltar. I would like to congratulate you on a good job. I received you invitation for the reunion but I am needed on Triforia. Thank you however, my friend. I will contact you as soon as I'm done with my duties. Gold Ranger Out." He said and the communications closed.

"What reunion?" Cassie asked.

"We're gonna have a ranger reunion tomorrow in the park. Not all the former earth rangers can make it but they're gonna try." Andros said.

"Could you guy teleport me back to Earth. I have a karate class in 20 minutes." Jason said after checking his watch.

"Yeah I have to go too. Could you teleport us to the surf spot." Justin said.

They both disappeared in two columns of white light. They all went on doing stuff.

**Next Day: Angel Grove Park**

Once all the rangers has arrived they all sat around a table with food created by the synthatron.

"Hi Everyone. Why doesn't the leader of your ranger generation introduce their team? How about the first rangers of earth start." Ashley said.

Jason stood up. "I'm Jason. That is Kim, Trini, Zack, and Billy. We were the original Earth Rangers." Jason said and then sat down.

"I'm Tommy and that is Kat, Rocky, and Justin." Tommy said.

"I'm Andros, and this is Karone, Carlos, Cassie, TJ, and Ashley." Andros said.

"Okay there is food, volley ball and other stuff so help yourselves." Ashley said.

After they ate Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Rocky, Justin, Kat and TJ played volleyball. They all were getting along, except Tommy and Kim.

Tommy and Kim were somewhat uncomfortable around each other. Finally Tommy couldn't stand it any longer so he walked over to where Kim and Ashley were talking.

"Kim, could I talk to you?" he asked.

Kim sighed, "Sure" she said.

They decided to take a walk. After a few minutes Kim broke the silence.

"Tommy I want to apologize. It was wrong of me to break up with you the way I did. I just thought that you wouldn't want to be tied down with a girlfriend 3,000 miles away. And Kat liked you and I thought you liked her, so I just assumed…" Kim said but broke down into a sob.

"Kim. I never liked Kat, in that way. She's my friend, and that's it. I just hope you and your new boyfriend are happy." Tommy said softly as he hugged Kim.

"I don't have a new boyfriend. I lied." Kim said.

"Would you like to pick up where we left off?" Tommy asked softly.

Kim looked up at that. "You really mean it?" Kim asked shocked.

Instead of answering Tommy kissed Kim. "Does that answer your question?" He asked with a smile; Kim smiled.

They continued to walk, hand in hand.

Back at the pavilion Andros and Ashley were Frisbee, telekinetically when Karone came running toward them"Andros! Ashley!" She yelled.

"What's wrong Karone? Are you okay?" Andros asked worriedly.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But we got company." Karone said out of breath and pointed to a hill, where they saw many reporters rushing towards them.

Andros, Ashley, and Karone went to cut off the reporters.

"Can we help you?" Andros asked formally.

"Are these former rangers? Who are they?" one reporter asked.

"Excuse me. This part of the park is closed today. We are relaxing with some friends and we don't wish to be bothered." Andros answered formally. "So I'm asking you to please leave or be forced."

The reporters figured it wasn't worth the effort so they left.Andros, Ashley, and Karone went back to the table to discuss the problem. "They aren't gonna let it go." Karone said.

"We'll discuss it later." Andros said.

"Andros, I have something to tell you." Karone said slowly.

"What is it?" Andros asked.

"I've thought about it a lot and I've made a choice. I'm gonna go back to KO-35. I need to be there. I hope you understand." Karone said, and was happy when Andros nodded. "I'm gonna wait to tell the others until tomorrow when I leave." Karone said and then went to watch the volleyball game.

Several hours later they all said bye and cleaned up the mess. After they were don't they went home, and in the ranger's case, to the Mega-ship.

**Next Day: Mega-ship**

Karone asked everyone to meet her on the bridge at noon. When they learned of her news they all were sad to see her go, Karone teleported to KO-35.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own PR stuff.

Timeline: Two weeks after the story 'Choices'.

Author's note: You know how I write. If you don't you need to read the first two stories.

Hounding

The rangers had decided to stay with their families. Andros stayed at TJ's place. Every morning they would wake up and meet at the park for a morning jog. Then they would go to the Surf Spot and have breakfast. After breakfast the Earth rangers would introduce Andros to an Earth event, sport, or something only Earth has. Then they would just spend time with each other.

Ashley wolk up confused. Her surroundings were unfamiliar. Then she remembered she spent the night at her parent's house. She got up, showered, dressed and went to get breakfast. As soon as she walked into the kitchen she heard noises that sounded like shouting. She went to the window by the front door and peeked out. What she saw was many reporters camped out on her front yard. She quickly jumped away from the window before they could see her. She knew they were probably gonna be there but she had hoped they wouldn't. _Why can't they just leave us alone?_ She thought. She lifted her wrist and activated her communicator. She teleported to the bridge of the Mega-ship. She sat down in a chair and thought for a while. After 30 minutes she decided to contact the others.

First she checked their houses on the viewing screen. Reporters surrounded all of her friend's houses as well. First she'd called Cassie. Ashley picked up the phone, dialed her friend's phone number.

"Hello?" A sleepy reply came

"Cassie! Listen to me. I need you to teleport to the Mega-ship. Don't go outside. Hurry." Ashley said and then called TJ's and Carlos' number. She told them the same thing she told Cassie.

In a few minutes four sleepy rangers teleported to the Mega-ship Bridge.

"Ok, Ash. What's the big idea?" Carlos asked.

"That's the big idea." Ashley said and pointed to the viewing screen, which showed all their houses surrounded with reporters.

"Oh my god! They aren't gonna leave us alone" Cassie said.

"What are we gonna do? We can't dodge the media forever," Carlos said.

"There's only one thing we can do. We're gonna have to leave Earth. Maybe we can roam the universe and visit other planets." TJ said.

"That would work." Ashley said.

"Okay then I guess that's what we are gonna do." Andros said. "Would you like to get you things from Earth? I'll ready the Mega-ship for long journeys and when you get back we can leave. I also would leave your families a note to tell them where you are." He suggested.

The other's agreed and went to do as Andros' said. 20 minutes later they were ready to set out into the universe.

"Can we transmit a message to all of Earth from here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Andros said.

"Then maybe we can save our parents from the media as well. We could transmit a message and tell them we left Earth." Ashley explained.

"I'll set up the communication equipment up to make the transmission. It will take a few minutes." DECA said.

Once the communications were adapted to make the transmission the rangers gathered around the viewing screen.

"Greetings Earth. We are the Power Rangers. Due to the Media we have decided to leave Earth to have some privacy." Andros said.

"We wish for the media to leave our families alone. They don't have any way to contact us. We may return, but we do not know when." Ashley said.

"If there is a problem that we may be able to help with NASADA has means to contact us. Astro Mega-ship Out." Andros said and then closed communications.

"Okay, let's get on our way." Andros said and took the Mega-ship out of Earth's orbit.


End file.
